


How Will We Die?

by Tortellini



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Luke Patterson & Willie Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Reggie Peters & Willie Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Julie is at school, and Alex brings Willie over to hang out. Reggie and Luke have some questions for him. Shenanigans ensue.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters & Willie, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	How Will We Die?

See, all of this is happening because Julie goes to school still. Whoever thought that the three of them should just be left alone for hours at a time and have the garage still intact by the time someone thinks to check on them? Alex is only one person, after all. And as well as he means, he's invited someone to hang out with them. So he's a little distracted. 

There's the four of them now. So Alex: broad-shouldered and mild-mannered, lounging back behind his drums. Alex's 'ghost friend' Willie: lean with long hair and small, warm eyes. Luke is next: scruffy, orange beanie, wry. And then Reggie: his signature leather jacket and cocky, cheerful smile. Julie will make five. Whenever she decides to show up, at least. 

And it's fine, because honestly? Luke and Reg like Willie too. They like him hanging out with them when they're not super busy. Both of them have known Alex is gay for a long time. And obviously they don't miss the looks they exchange when they think no one is watching them--Alex is still shy about it sometimes. Willie is funny and cool and has stories to tell all three of them with bright animated eyes. Which is why...

"So Willie," Luke is saying, leaning forward. "I got a question for you. Totally hypothetical."

Alex looks a little worried--what, does he think he'll bring up his crush? As if it isn't obvious? Willie grins right back at Luke, wiggling his eyebrows. "And I got a totally hypothetical answer. Hit me, man."

"If I were alive--"

"Oh my god." Alex shakes his head and he shushes him. 

"--if I were alive, according to your educated opinion, how do you think I would die?"

Willie takes a moment to think about that. "Probably murder."

"Huh." Luke nodded. "Yeah, I can see that. From being a famous singer that everyone's super jealous of, right?" He nudges Reggie who nudges him right back, just as excitedly. 

"Do me next!" Reg says then (and Willie ignores how Luke is still leaning on him because he's a gentleman, thank you very much). Before Willie can say anything though, Alex beats him to it. 

"Oh, obviously you're gonna just crave toast while taking a bath."

"...I mean," Reggie said slowly. "I do love bath snacks."

"You're an idiot," Alex said. 

Luke laughed and wrapped an arm around Reg's shoulders again. Reggie didn't seem to mind. 


End file.
